


No Harm

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, F/M, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny meets Cordelia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Harm

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** No Harm  
>  **Fandom:** BtVS/Supernatural  
>  **Characters/Pairing:**  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Benny meets Cordelia  
>  **A/N:** written for [SPN_BIGPRETZEL](http://spn_bigpretzel.livejournal.com)

“Don’t come any closer, vampire.” Cordelia raised her stake high. 

It was his first time in Sunnydale and at first glance he'd thought the town didn't have anything to offer but now, as his eyes drank in the dark-haired beauty standing before him, he had to admit there were some things that could keep him here indefinitely. “I’m Benny Lafitte, ma’am. And I mean you no harm.”

“You don’t?”

He shook his head.

“Why not?” She swallowed. “I mean. That’s good because I’d hate to stake you.”

Benny kept silent since he couldn’t in all honesty say the same thing.


End file.
